memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed Humans (22nd century)
A list of unnamed Humans from the 22nd century. A-6 excavation team personnel Bar patron This hostile and xenophobic individual was the patron of a bar also visited by the Denobulan Doctor Phlox in 2154. The man harassed Phlox and strongly urged him to leave the establishment. When Phlox's the crewmates Malcolm Reed and Travis Mayweather came to their friend's defense, the man berated the officers, blaming Starfleet's space exploration for attracting non-Humans to Earth. A brawl ensued between the Enterprise officers and several other bar patrons and was only defused when Phlox expanded his face in an instinctive defensive posture. ( ) Commander suggested this individual may have been involved when Phlox was abducted from Earth later that year, though it was later found to be the work of Rigelians working for the Klingons. ( ) Bar patrons (2154) These Humans visited a bar on Earth, also visited by Dr. Phlox in 2154. They were present when another bar patron harassed against Phlox. Some were involved in the brawl, the other watched this fight and frightened when Phlox blew on his face. ( ) File:Pablo Soriano, Home.jpg|''Played by Pablo Soriano'' File:Louis Ortiz, Home.jpg|''Played by Louis Ortiz'' File:David Keith Anderson, Home.jpg|''Played by David Keith Anderson'' File:Bar Patron Paul Scott.jpg|''Played by Paul Scott'' Civilian ceremony attendees (2161) These civilians attended the Federation Founding Ceremony in 2161 on Earth and listened the speech of Captain Jonathan Archer. ( ) and was sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay. }} File:Andre Bormanis (civilian).jpg|''Played by André Bormanis'' File:Amy Connolly (civilian).jpg|''Played by Amy Kate Connolly'' File:David Trotti, These Are the Voyages.jpg|''Played by David Trotti'' File:Juan Fernandez (civilian).jpg|''Played by Juan Fernandez'' File:Dieter Hornemann, These Are the Voyages.jpg|''Played by Dieter Hornemann'' File:Larry Nemecek (civilian).jpg|''Played by Larry Nemecek'' File:Amanda Pooley (civilian).jpg|''Played by Amanda Pooley'' File:Judith Reeves-Stevens (civilian).jpg|''Played by Judith Reeves-Stevens'' File:Donna Rooney (civilian).jpg|''Played by Donna Rooney'' File:Pablo Soriano (civilian).jpg|''Played by Pablo Soriano'' File:Dave Rossi (civilian).jpg|''Played by Dave Rossi'' File:Richard Sarstedt (civilian).jpg|''Played by Richard Sarstedt'' File:Lili Malkin civilian.jpg|''Played by Lili Malkin'' File:Civilian ceremony attendee 2161.jpg|''Played by J.R. Quinonez'' Alternate universe crewmen These three crewmen helped Lorian steal Enterprise s plasma injectors so Lorian could meet Degra and the council in Archer's place. ( ) File:Crewman 1, Steve Truitt, E².jpg|''Played by Steve Truitt'' File:Lorian steals the plasma injectors.jpg|Two other crewmembers Earth embassy officials Nine Human officials visited the United Earth Embassy on in 2154. They checked through the foyer security point, operated by Corporal Askwith. Moments later, a bomb exploded in the embassy and caused the death of thirty-one Humans. ( ) File:Human official 1, The Forge.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Human official 2, The Forge.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Human official 3, The Forge.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Human official 4, The Forge.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Human official 5, The Forge.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Human official 6, The Forge.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Human official 7, The Forge.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Human official 8, The Forge.jpg|''Played by Michael Cassidy'' File:Human official 9, The Forge.jpg|''Played by an unknown stunt performer'' ECS Horizon personnel Enterprise launch guests These twenty-nine Humans were guests during the launch of Enterprise NX-01 on April 12 2151. They listened to the speech of Admiral Maxwell Forrest and the recorded speech of Zeframe Cochrane, had drinks, and applauded for the new crew headed by Captain Jonathan Archer. ( ) on Paramount Stage 18.|Beside the identified performers in this scene are also the following: Marijane Cole, Milton James Donaldson, Hank Gartrel, Max Thayer, Mark Watson, Simone Montanti, Gina Chai, David Keith Anderson, Kenneth Beck, F. Alekseyeva, B. Burton, L. English, N. Gehr, J. Scott, M. Tucker, K. Williams, J. Harris, R. Michael, J. Nunez, W. Oldford, A. Thomas, and R. Rosenberg.}} File:Enterprise launch guest 1.jpg|''Played by Janet Dey'' File:Enterprise launch guest 2.jpg|''Played by Betty Matsushita'' File:Enterprise launch guest 3.jpg|''Played by Kristin Lindquist'' File:Enterprise launch guest 4.jpg|''Played by Maria Celeste Genitempo'' File:Enterprise launch guest 5.jpg|''Played by Pablo Soriano'' File:Enterprise launch guest 6.jpg|''Played by Woody Bosco'' File:Enterprise launch guest 7.jpg|''Played by Joel Steingold'' File:Enterprise launch guests 1.jpg|''A back shot of the group'' File:Enterprise launch guests 2.jpg|''A front shot of the group'' Fusion patrons These three Humans visited the Fusion night club on Earth in 2151. One year later T'Pol remembered a visit to this club during a Vulcan mind meld with Tolaris. ( ) on Paramount Stage 8.}} File:Fusion patron 1.jpg|''Played by Michael Braveheart'' File:Fusion patron 2.jpg|''Played by Linda Lane'' File:Fusion patron 3.jpg|''Played by Josh Sher'' Linguistic students These twenty linguistic students and were taught an alien language by Hoshi Sato at a university in Brazil on Earth in 2151 when Captain Jonathan Archer visited Sato to tell her about the advanced departure of Enterprise. ( ) on location in Malibu.}} File:Linguistic student 1.jpg|''Played by Cesar Rodriguez'' File:Linguistic student 2.jpg|''Played by Rafael Boza'' File:Linguistic student 3.jpg|''Played by Sven Lindstrom'' File:Linguistic student 4.jpg|''Played by Sonia Parikh'' File:Linguistic students 1.jpg|''Played by Renae Duran, Devinna Garcia, Alyssa Espinoza, Betty Jimenez,'' File:Male linguistic student.jpg|''Christy Melendrez, Stephanie Nunez, Sandra Quoos, Tyler Abrams,'' File:Linguistic students 2.jpg|''Paulo Caillile, Manuel Cazz, Edwin Garcia, Nelson Grande,'' File:Female linguistic student.jpg|''Connie Kang, Alberto Hector, James Lozano, and Gilbert Morales'' Malcolm Reed's two spinster aunts These two women were unmarried aunts of Malcolm Reed. In 2151, they were unable to tell Hoshi Sato what his favorite foods were. ( ) |His aunt may be one of these aunts.}} News reporters Four reporters along with Gannet Brooks covered Nathan Samuels address to the diplomats at an early meeting to draft a charter for the Coalition of Planets in 2154.( ) North Star inhabitants Patricia F. O'Malley's loved ones These three people appeared on a picture in Patricia F. O'Malley's quarters. ( ) Receptionist The Interspecies Medical Exchange receptionist was on the other end of the line when Jonathan Archer who was transported back ten months in the past by , tried to contact Starfleet. He asked her if there was a Doctor Phlox there, and she replied yes, and asked if he wanted her to contact him. He said no. ( ) Nathan Samuels' father Nathan Samuels' father died in a freighter accident while a Denobulan was piloting it. Samuels' blaming of the pilot led him to join Terra Prime, an action he later regretted. ( ) }} Hoshi Sato's family Grandmother This grandmother of Hoshi Sato held on to a special Japanese recipe for oden that was shared with the young Sato. It was reportedly one of this grandmother's specialties that had been passed down for generations. ( ) }} Mother This woman was the mother of Hoshi Sato. In Sato's 2152 imagining of her supposed death in a transporter accident, her mother wasn't home when the time came to inform her family that she'd died. Her father told Jonathan Archer that he needed time to break the news to her mother. ( ) She had always wanted Hoshi to take piano lessons. In 2154, struggling to understand a language, Sato commented that she wished she'd listened to her. ( ) , Hoshi tells Archer she's sending books and clothing home to her mother.}} Siblings These two siblings, one older, one younger than Sato, were mentioned in her personnel file as of 2155. ( ) Senator This female senator was one of the official guests of the first flight of the NX-Alpha at the NX-Control in 2143. ( ) sailor of the year Kathleen J. Grant in a cameo appearance.}} Senator's aide This aide of a female senator was among the official guests at the NX-Control during the first flight of the NX-Alpha in 2143. ( ) sailor of the year Thomas P. Hunt in a cameo appearance.}} Trip Tucker's family Grandma This grandma of Tucker's was known for doling out at least one piece of advice to her grandson during his lifetime. When T'Pol criticized Humans for still eating animal flesh, Tucker piped up and told her that "Grandma taught me never to judge a species by their eating habits." ( ) }} Mother This woman was the mother of . When Trip was seven, she bought him a copy of Emory Erickson: Father of the Transporter and read it to him every night for a month at his request. ( ) |In a deleted scene from , she encouraged Trip to apologize even though he hadn't stolen his teacher's pencil, as the teacher claimed.}} Brother Trip spent weeks practicing the two-step with his brother to prepare for the school dance at Bayshore Elementary so he could impress Melissa Lyles. ( ) . He is gay and has a husband and an adopted son.}} Nephew This boy was a member of Miss 's fourth grade class at Worley Elementary School in Kenmare, County Kerry, Ireland on Earth. In 2151, he and the other students sent their drawings to . ( ) Trip Tucker's former teacher This woman falsely accused of stealing a pencil from her desk. Tucker recalled that "she wasn't going to let me go on the field trip to Pensacola unless I apologized. My mother told me I should tell her I was sorry" and that "it's okay to apologize when you shouldn't have to, just as long as you don't mean it." ( ) }} Warp Five Complex scientists Four scientists and Henry Archer were present when Zefram Cochrane opened the newly built Warp Five Complex in 2119 on Earth. The speech was again used during the launch of Enterprise NX-01 in 2151. ( ) and were listed as scientists on the call sheet of the episode.|It is possible that one of the scientists is Doctor Tasaki.}} Water polo players 1 These Humans were part of a 2151 water polo match between the University of Texas and Stanford University. ( ) Water polo players 2 While forced to stay at the catwalk for several days, Captain Jonathan Archer watched a water polo match of these teams on a PADD. ( ) File:Water polo players 1, 2152.jpg|Four players File:Water polo players 2, 2152.jpg|Three players File:Water polo players 3, 2152.jpg|Three players and the referee Woman at Starfleet Headquarters This woman visited Starfleet Headquarters in San Francisco several times in the 2150s. ( ) de:Weitere Menschen (22. Jahrhundert) fr:Humains inconnus (22ème siècle) nl:Naamloze Mensen (22e eeuw) Humans (22nd century) Category:Deleted and unused material in background